A Perfect Neighbors
by perfectfangirl47
Summary: I do not own pitch perfect characters. It's a story about different beginning. What happened when Jesse and Beca meets their new neighbor Chloe beale, will it affects Beca's life? It's basically a ultimate friendship story. Let's see where it leads.
1. Chapter 1: The one with new neighbor

Chapter 1: New neighbor

Beca is 15 years old. Not exactly 15 years, to be accurate she is 14 years 10 months 3days. Currently living in Georgia, Atlanta with her dad Harry Mitchell and her step mom Sheila Mitchell. It's a spring so she's spending her decent morning and here she goes.

" Beca ! Beca. Wake up. It's almost 9:00. You should be get ready and having breakfast with us right now." Her dad enters into her room and open the window curtains widely so morning rays can light her room.

"And what after then dad? You are gonna go for office. What should I suppose to do is lay here all time so please do not bother me." Beca says annoyingly.

"Come on beca. Go out make some friends. Enjoy your holidays. Do adventure with your friends." Harry said while seating on her bed and forcing her up into sitting position.

"Jesse's my friend." Beca says pointed out.

Yeah sure Jesse is her best friend rather than only friend. Beca is Not that type of person who made friends. She loves being alone. Exception is Jesse only. Jesse is her neighbor for last five years. Not that they were getting along from their first encounter. But Jesse pushes too hard her and when she realized that Jesse is not backing out then she decided to give him a chance. Letter she found herself like his company. He is smart, goofy, loves movie a lot and only one who can bear her sarcasm. Well his part of liking movie make her hate him but what else she could do now.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. But you need more friends. And besides you and he always locked in this room never do anything else. I mean how you two don't get bore?" He says little bit confusingly not sure of himself.

"Uughhh... you know what I hate you." Unable to close her eyes again because of morning rays brighten her room completely. So late for sleeping again now. She have no other choice but only listen to her dad and of course her dad is not going to leave her alone until she wake up. After all it's not her first time though. Finally she caved.

"I am waiting for you. Please hurry up and get ready in 20 minutes" her dad says standing up and ready for leaving her room after satisfying she is fully woke up Now.

Beca gets ready and join Her parents for breakfast.

"So what are you going to do today?" Sheila asks with smiling brightly hoping she gets a straight answer.

"Well I don't know. Maybe if you are going to be home then I'll be in my bedroom cursing you probably Jesse will like to give me company." Beca muttered without looking at Sheila.

Sheila only shifts uncomfortably in her chair maybe she was hoping for to much. Before her dad can scold Beca door bell rings. _Oh dear there is a God_ beca thoughts. She quickly shoves her plate and runs to open the door. She knows who could be other side of door Jesse of course. She grab his hand and quickly disappeared into her bedroom. Her parents only shook their heads. Within seconds they can heard door close.

"You save my butt there, Jesse. Thank you." Beca says catching her breath.

"Now what have you done?" Jesse says half glaring her tries to make his face neutral but only to fail.

"What I didn't do anything." Beca says with fake innocent face.

"If you say so." Jesse says knowing argue against her is useless and he is here for another reason."whatever I want your favour." Asking nervously.

"Are you okay? You look like you are going to vomit on my face" Beca worryingly says. Jesse never act like this way unless he wants something very badly.

"Do you know there are new neighbors are leaving. They just shift here two days ago.I have seen them they look nice peoples... I mean nice family husband and wife with daughter And I'm am wondering if you want to greet them. I mean we will get another company. Actually I've meet her just now when I was on my way here. She is awesome you know she loves music too and she is going to same school with ... What do you say?" Jesse says hesitantly.

Beca is caught off guard with this new information. Wow how she didn't know about new neighbors well it's not matter because she hardly leaves her room. She tried to remember who was her previous neighbors oh yeah Mr. Hudson. How could she forget. She and Jesse has broken their Windows like hundred times while playing baseball and they have been grounded from since NO allowed to play baseball.

"Well you know Jesse I don't like to make friends." Beca tried to reason.

"But you didn't try once. I mean look at me I'm your friend too. You give me chance. Give her chance too. Let's think about it we three can play whatever we want I mean it's quite boring to play between only two of us, no offense. Besides she seems really cool." Jesse counteracts.

"I don't know. I mean what I'm going to say ' hey, I'm your neighbor. Wanna join us we particularly do nothing other than just sit on our butt in our room all the day. So what do you say?' And then she is gonna kick our asses never ever going to speak with us again. " Beca rambles. Before she is going to continue they heard a knocks in door. She rolled her eyes and reaches to the door knob assumes it should be her dad saying goodbye before he goes for office. She swung opens a door." I told you dad you don't have to come here to check me and also you can go whenever you want don't do formalities like goodbye and hie whatever..." then silence filled the room because there is not her dad but her eyes meets the bluest pair of eyes. She forgets to breathe. Only one voice brings her back.

" why are you so silence bec?" He got up and stands behind the Beca to see them neighbor girl whom he met few minutes ago. He just stand there not knowing what to do. He is about to say something to break the silence he see girl's lips are moving. He is now thanking his lucky stars because he knew whatever he was going to say is only going to make it more awkward. So he just stay quiet and patiently listening to girl.

"Hie there, I am Chloe.. Chloe beale" stretching out her one hand for greeting but they didn't react so she just stand there awkwardly looking back and forth between both of them "umm.. your parents let me in and I'm here new so thought I should make some friends. So wanna be friends" hoping one of them could initiate.

Fortunately, Jesse make move comes forward and shakes Her hand gently, "hie, I know you we met outside. I'm Jesse I just leave one block away from your she is beca as you know she leaves here."

" ...Chloe?" Beca says awkwardly shakes her hands with Chloe's "come inside"

" Thank you,Beca." She enters in her room scanning room locates one chair and sits there.

"Yeah right make yourself comfortable. Sit wherever you want." Beca says rolling her eyes.

" so what do you do to spend the day?" Chloe says excitedly.

" we just sit here,sometimes watch movies but Beca don't like movies so we avoid it most of the time, our common interest is in music so we talk about it Beca meshes some songs with each other. That's what we do and survive." Jesse says proudly.

"Why you don't like movies. I like watching movies. We decided one night for movie night it's fun. And I also like music. Music is my remedy. I do wanna listen your mashups if you let me" facing to brunette. Why she is so silent. Is she going to say something or not.

After very long pause Beca finally opens her mouth, "yeah sure you can. And answer to your first question movies are predictable. I never make it till the end I usually sleep before the interval" Beca says casually.

"No way, endings are the best part." Chloe says

"Exactly what I say." Jesse says.

Beca just shrug it off. Opens her laptop and play one of her mesh up. As music plays mixture of ' titanium and I saw the sign' as it finished. Beca look in Chloe's eyes then then towards Jesse for getting some kind of response but they remain silent." So how is it? " she says finally.

"How is it? Seriously it's amazing. You know titanium is my lady jam." Chloe says excitedly

" it's really good one but you let her listen your mashup after 15 minutes of introduction where I have to wait for 2 months for listen your first mashup. No offense." Jesse says immediately after Chloe has finished.

" none taken, Jesse but make yourself habit of this as things are going to change here soon." Chloe winks at beca.

"Stop being baby, Jesse. So you are from?" Beca says while Jesse huffs and sits on edge of bed.

"I leave at tempa but my father gets transfer here. So here I am." Chloe says. She never thought about leaving her home,her grandparents, her friends. It makes her sad. Her eyes fills with tears sparkles her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Beca says feeling guilty.

"Hey, we are here for you. Don't feel sad." Jesse tries to comforting her.

"Yeah thanks guys. I'm okay though. Umm.. I have to leave now. I have lots of things to do as we are just moved here 2 days ago.I'll see you around you two." Chloe wipes her tears and walk towards the also walks behind her towards the door to close it after redhead. Suddenly Chloe grab her by hands leans "we're gonna be really fast friends."Chloe says. Beca just nodded quickly and shut the door behind Chloe.

"Soo..." Jesse teases

"She is cool." Beca smiles widely.

"I told you so." Jesse says proudly.


	2. Chapter 2:The one with Past Memories

Chapter 2: past memories

It's been two days after Chloe met Beca and Jesse, they didn't heard from Chloe since or neither seen is normally behaving but back of her mind she was thinking about Chloe. Of course she wanted to be friend with her, for once in her life she desperately wanted to be someone's friend. But after she didn't show up Beca was started thinking maybe Chloe don't want to be her friend. She is really upset but try to get over it. But it's not easy when Jesse is around her. Jesse is way too excited because of getting new buddy and when she didn't show up he got worried of millions of reasons in his mind. Beca and Jesse is friends for 5 years. After they have become friends he keeps nagging beca for joining more friends. They have tried well he tried to introduces some of his friends to beca. But they didn't get along. He really look forward to Chloe becomes their friend because she is the only one who didn't received any insult from Beca in their first meeting. So how could not he hopes up?

"Do you think they have shifted again? " Jesse says to Beca.

Beca rolled her eyes now facing him,"for god sake Jesse stop it. When are you running out of your stupid reason. And I don't know also don't care. How could she shifted again they just shifted here, Jesse?" Getting frustrated by Jesse.

" yeah but do you see her house. It's seems there is NO one inside. No sound. No shadows. Something is happened. We have to find out." Jesse says while approaching towards window frame look over Chloe's house and ignoring all statements from Beca.

" No there's nothing wrong,Jesse. No more movie watching." Burying her head into pillows. Then sudden voice made her jumps from bed. Jesse also turns his head too quickly to see the voice.

"Hey, you guys. Missed me." Chloe says excitedly nearly yelling.

"Oh my god. Are you trying to killing us? " Beca says realising her breath that she has holded for while.

"Hello to you too." Chloe says ignoring what Beca says sitting next to Beca on her bed.

"Hey Chloe, we thought you forget us. Where have you been?" Jesse says smiling widely and stands near to her.

" yeah I'm sorry for that. I was at my mother's sister's house. She just leave from five blocks away from here. Do you heard about posen's mansion. Me and aubrey enjoyed whole day?" Chloe says and pause abruptly seeing expression changes from her friends faces.

"You mean Aubrey posen? She's your what?" Jesse asked hurriedly.

"She's my like sister. Why are you so shocked? " Chloe asks confusingly.

No one talked for a while. Beca and Jesse just stared to each other.

 _Flashback_

 _Nearly 4 years ago, It was Jesse's birthday and Jesse got his first birthday present from his dad was the brand new skatboard. He was so happy and runs outside to show his skateboard to Beca._

 _"Becawww! Becawww!" He yelled through hallway stumbled to her bedroom._

 _"Dude! What happened? " Beca said even not looking at him trying to focus on her had been a year since Jesse and Beca knew each other._

 _" Beca you have to see this." Jesse said while holding skateboard between two of them showed it to her._

 _"Omg! Is that... " Beca lost her words. She just kept her gaze over skateboard._

 _" you want to try it. Let's go. I know the perfect place." He began to half drag her towards the downtown road. The road without any vehicles only if they can saw was one signal god knows why it was there._

 _" Okay me first." Beca snatched skateboard from Jesse. He just saw at her, " do you ever happened to know how to used that? Let's not getting started with it's almost double with your height" Jesse smirked._

 _" you are right it's too big and I do know how to use it... maybe. " she placed skateboard on ground near her feets looked over Jesse and carefully stepped on skateboard slightly pushing by other leg tried to balanced. And she did it."look weirdo, it's not that hard. I am skateboarding." She said excitedly. She was actually doing great for beginners. She kept boosting her skateboard it was moment she loved the feeling of cool air on her body no one was there to stop her and when she snapped back to reality she heard Jesse called for her to was on top of crown of road. how she supposed to stop? She was feels like roller coaster. She looked everywhere she can saw trees passes too quickly all she can do was stay on board and pray for stop it damn thing or at least slow a bit down._

 _In a mean time Aubrey is returning home from library towards her home. She was newly shifted to the town and school was going to start within 2 days so here she was gone for book hunting but she took more than 3 hours in library and took half dozen books from library to home. Now she wanted to go home as soon as possible because her hands was started to aching. But she was smart enough she also searched about roads at library and found one shortcut towards her home. She mentally mark the road on her mind. It was from the downtown road where she had no idea what's waiting for her. She was halfway from her house where she heard one boy yelled as stop. She wasn't able to saw because of pile of books in her hands._

 _However Beca can see a girl on her way with bunches of book in her hand." Get away" Beca yelled, but she was late she just bumped on her making her to drop all books from hand. Aubrey nearly jumped because of Beca's yelling and that lead her to getting ride on skateboard._

 _Now both are standing face to face on skateboard and skateboard was still gaining speed. That's not the end yet. Beca peeked over Aubrey's shoulder and could see ending of road with water screamed that made Aubrey yelled too._

 _Jesse was still running behind Beca yelling to got off. Beca seems to snapped out and jumped from skateboard just before the road ending. But for unfortunately for Aubrey she didn't make it. She ended up into water fountain._

 _Jesse reached near road ending panting badly when he saw Beca safely on road he stopped for breath bends downward rested his hands on his knees. Beca was on ground can feel pain in her elbows. She might get scratch on hands and several minor injuries but other than she was fine. Aubrey was now soaked in cold water but fumes with anger." What the hell?"_

 _That day both Beca and Jesse got scolded from their parents. All the parents including Aubrey's gathered in Beca's house. It's feels like a court case battling. They fought with words like one hour. Only Aubrey and Beca are yelling at each other occasionally Mr. Mitchell tried to shush his daughter. Beca's sarcasm only fuels aubrey temper. Aubrey's parents tried to held her from jumping on another girls remained silent for whole one hour ( Once in his life ) after hour later their parents apologized each other from their kids behalf. Beca gets grounded for week for her bad behavior._

 _Flashback ends._

 **After hearing this story Chloe tried to recall something.**

 _Flashback_

 _After that incident Aubrey called Chloe for telling her tragic accident same night._

 _"Chloe, you should have been there. She was too rude and sarcastic person I ever met." Aubrey complained._

 _"It's ok Aubrey, calm are okay that's what matters."Chloe said calmly._

 _"Aca-cusme ? NO it's not OKAY." Aubrey snapped back. She began to babbling against Beca to Chloe and Chloe has no other choice than just listen Aubrey. After 40 minutes of one side conversation with Chloe Aubrey calmed down._

 _"You okay. You need to control yourself bree. Now take a good sleep. Don't beat ?" Chloe said_

 _"Yeah, I miss you cho" Aubrey said in little voice_

 _"Yeah me too."Chloe said and hung up phone._

 _Flashback ends._

A small knowing smile appears on Chloe's face. The girl who made her sister mad four years ago was Beca. The small rude, sarcastic brunette girl was Beca. The girl who didn't feared aubrey's wrath was Beca. The only girl who didn't apologize to Aubrey was Beca. No one who got against Aubrey end up with apologizing to her. Aubrey always gets it in this way she proves herself right. But only Beca never apologize to her. Chloe snapped back to reality where two pairs of eyes looks towards her cautiously.

"That was you!" Chloe finally say out loud.


	3. Chapter 3 : the one with all settlements

**Chapter 3 : The one with all settlements**

"That was you " Chloe said out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beca asked Chloe wanting to know what's going in her mind.

"Never mind. Now get up and get ready." Chloe says to Beca.

"What? Why?" Beca says confusingly.

"We going for some fresh air."Chloe says while ideas running on her mind.

"Your face says lot more. Why I have feelings like something is cooking in your head." Jesse interjects.

"You are getting ready" Chloe pull Beca up from her bed, "and you out" pointing at Jesse.

"We are going to Aubrey's" Chloe says to Jesse as they made their way to hall leaving Beca at her room.

"What?" Jesse nearly yelled.

"Jesse... Don't yell in my ear ! And calm down." Chloe instantly cover her ears.

"I was right. You have something cooking in your mind. I can smell it."Jesse says in low voice.

"Maybe or may not be. It'll be fun if we four getting along. I Mean Beca and Aubrey both need to loosen up"Chloe says pointing out.

"You do have nice motive but let me tell you something she is Beca. Beca effin Mitchell who don't need friend. She is loner. It's a only I stuck with her but she don't need me either. I have tried so many times to get along her with someone but look around there is no one here. So stop yourself from hoping with Aubrey ? It's impossible." Jesse tells her honestly.

"I have my ways. So are you with me or not?" Chloe says looking into his eyes.

"If it ends in wrong way then don't tell me that I haven't warn you." Jesse says plops on couch.

They spend some time in hall while waiting for Beca. Sheila comes in hall from kitchen looks at them. "Oh hey Jesse! And you must be Chloe.I have heard about you from Harry. Sorry I didn't get chance to welcome you here." Sheila says making her approach to redhead.

"Oh NO are Beca's mom?" Chloe says while smiling.

Sheila just about to reply Chloe a stern voice they heard " step mom" Beca says through stairs half glare at Sheila and then look towards Chloe. After looking Chloe her glares drop by the view of smiling Chloe she can't help but softly smile herself. Chloe sense that Beca and her mom scratch that step mom are not in good terms. Another relations she have to fix but it's not right approach Chloe ignoring Sheila " so where to?" She said hiding her excitement.

Chloe about to answer her but Sheila cut her off,"You haven't had your breakfast Beca and you two Can also join us. I made pancakes today. I know you love pancakes Jesse and I hope you love it too Chloe." Sheila says looking at brighten face Jesse then at Chloe.

"We don't want it." Beca says deadpan. Jesse and Sheila's face fell instantly.

"I love to plus I haven't had my breakfast too and I looove pancakes." Chloe says ignoring Beca's comment. Maybe she have to go step by step for this. Here it goes her first step. Already making her way to kitchen closely follow by Sheila. Jesse shrugs towards Beca having no other choice follow them.

"So where are you going ?" Sheila asks.

"Oh just nearby here my sister leaves. I want to introduce her to my new friends" Chloe reply Sheila. Beca nearly chokes her bite. Jesse ducks his head not wanting to look at Beca decides to continue his breakfast."oh what's her name?" Sheila inquire."Aubrey posen" Sheila quickly glance at Beca and then smiles at Chloe.

"Chloe? What the hell. What are you thinking? I am not going to come with you." Beca blurted out.

"Relax becs after all we are going to be in same class. How long you two are not going to talk? You are coming with me"Chloe says to Beca.

"Yes I think Chloe is right. You should go."Sheila interject.

"But..."Beca started but got nothing because she is now looking at Chloe who now giving her puppy dog look. Her eyes looks like at verge of tears. Beca can't say NO to Chloe.

"Fine but if I got kill today it'll be your fault." Beca defeated.

"Yey !" Chloe pump her fist into air.

Rest of breakfast went in silence. They head towards main door. "I'll be right back. I forgot something . You guys wait for me." Beca says and quickly head towards her room.

"Chloe beale you are something else" Jesse admits to Chloe.

"I told you so. It's just a piece of cake. You will see."Chloe winks at him.

After Beca join them they made their way to Aubrey's home leading by Chloe.

"You do know about ?" Beca whispers into Jesse's ear little sternly.

"I don't know what are you talking about?" Jesse quickly says and join Chloe into conversation which Beca thought silly.

Beca can only now curse herself. _I said yes in first place? Why can't I say just NO? What I'm going to say? I mean yes that was my fault but I can't stand that girl._ Without her knowing she is now standing next to Aubrey's front door just in time Chloe looks nervousness in Beca's eyes. Chloe gently squeeze Beca's hands, " don't worry becs. Aubrey is good and most caring person once you get to know her. Just you don't mess with her this time. Okay?" Beca can only nod. Chloe knocks the door twice and they met green pair of eyes tall blonde girl.

"Chloe? What are you_?" Aubrey got cut off after seeing another two unknowing guests not SO unknowing. And it clicks. But before Aubrey can say she sees Chloe whispers something in Jesse's ear before Chloe wrap her into warming hug. That's cue for Jesse as he nearly pushing Beca inside house.

"How are...*THUD* " Chloe says while hugging Aubrey but interrupted by a loud thud. She quickly look and found Beca on ground and Jesse standing just behind helping her to get up.

"Dude? What was that?"Beca complains.

"I'm sorry." Jesse quickly apologize.

"Oh my god. Are you okay,Beca? What happened?" Chloe asks concerning.

"He pushed me to the ground" Beca glares at Jesse.

Jesse looks towards Chloe he looks like sorry puppy. "Let's go inside. Are you okay though?" As she leads Beca to couch." We'll right back" signals Aubrey to come kitchen.

After 10 minutes felt forever for Beca Aubrey and Chloe back to room with some snacks and cold drinks. They settled all snacks and cold drinks at table near to couch and set down on couch. Silence which kills Beca. "So..."Chloe cut off by Aubrey.

"She have apologize to me first."Aubrey announced which earns 3 stares to her.

"What? Aubrey it's not what I say to you." Chloe says to Aubrey quite pissed.

"She owns this to me most of I deserve it" Aubrey clarifies.

"You wish miss I don't own anyone anything."Beca states. _Enough of her. What she thinks? She is not getting everything that she wants._

"Oh god no Beca." Chloe try to stop wherever it leads.

"Oh so you have amnesia or something. YOU bumped into me four years ago ,you just left me there soaking wet and when I came to your house for giving you opportunity to apologize me not only you reject it you said lots of mean things to me." Aubrey says now standing next to Beca.

"Oh so you were like not very quiet girl. You did do same things back. You were total nazi back there who was not only commands me to apologize but you were the reason I was grounded like forever." Beca spats back and mirrored Aubrey's actions.

They are now standing face to face hands crossed to their chests glaring each other. Jesse quickly excuse himself away from that scene and stands across them. Chloe massage her temple not knowing how to get this situation under control," Why don't we sit and talk like civilians?" Chloe tried her last attempts.

"Say you are sorry" Aubrey says

"Never in a million years." Beca says back.

"Aubrey can't you let it go?" Chloe says trying hard to get everything under control in good way.

"You are standing in my house. A alt girl with ear monstrosities like you can't fear me with your heavy eyeliner." Aubrey says getting herself back in argument.

"You don't like me." Beca says.

"I don't like your attitude." Aubrey says quickly.

"You don't even know me." Beca argues back.

"I don't need it." Aubrey says back.

They just continuing their fight ignoring Chloe. Not ignoring whole world. They are constantly bickering. Their voice are as loud as anyone who passes from street could heard them. Still no one is refuse to back down.

"ENOUGH! THAT'S IT. BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME." Chloe yells as they can hear her voice and as she have their attention they both Can see fire in Chloe's eyes.

"Good. Aubrey . Could you just get out from past and see what are you doing? See how you acting? Is it too hard to forget something happened four years ago? Why are you so stuck up?What is wrong with you? " Chloe says to Aubrey who is speechless because Aubrey knows she is right.

"And you Beca is it too hard to apologize someone when you know clearly that was your mistake? Still you are just arguing like it's your question for death." This time glare for Beca

" And you Jesse? Why are you soo quite? Why don't you interrupt them? Beca's your friend you should tell her when she is wrong without fear. Got it?" He just nodded while Beca and Aubrey looks towards floor.

"Now you both say after me. I'm sorry say each others IT." Chloe raise her voice.

Beca never want to saw Chloe wrath more. And know very well Chloe can get whatever she wants. They do what Chloe says because they know she is right though.

"I'm sorry Aubrey" Beca says while Aubrey says"I'm sorry Beca"

"Good. Enough drama for today. We will hang out tomorrow. Just remember now on we are friends and we will not holding some grudges that will come between in our friendship. Got it?" Chloe asks.

"Yes" three heads nodded in agreement and says in unison.


End file.
